


Masturbation for the Magically Cursed

by ThrallofPentacles



Series: The Summoner's Transformation [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Dildos, Dylan can stop the transformation at any time, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gen, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, and might need eye bleach, but only in the sense that the guy that catches him did not sign up for this, caught masturbating, cis man given a vagina, cis man starting to grow breasts, could be considered, those with dysphoria please Beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: Dylan is doing his best to deal with the consequences of his encounter with an incubus. Namely, the fact that the demon swapped his genitals and cursed him so that every time he comes, his chest gets a little bit bigger. His best involves buying a dildo and not quite managing to make it all the way home before using it. But it's probably fine. This construction site looks empty enough for him to have a little fun in his car.
Series: The Summoner's Transformation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Masturbation for the Magically Cursed

Never in his life had Dylan waited on a longer line.

He drummed his fingers against the box in his hands and then stopped cold, terrified that he might accidentally draw attention to it. There were only two people in front of him. It had been, at most, about thirty seconds. But he was holding a dildo in a not-even-a-little-bit-empty sex shop, and in less than an hour he was going to be in his bed, fucking himself with it.

Nope! No thinking about that. His pussy was already aching, and he could feel the wetness between his legs whenever he moved. A young woman left the store, leaving only the middle-aged man in front of him and Dylan. He shifted from foot to foot, impatient, then sucked in a breath when his shirt caught on one of his nipples.

About two weeks ago, he'd summoned an incubus that had changed his body—permanently, or until he spoke the demon's true name to reverse the effects. Zin had left him with his new pussy... and a curse that would grow his chest every time he came. There were already noticeable bumps there. His nipples were puffy and swollen, and so sensitive that the slightest touch made his whole body heat up. Red-faced, he stared fixedly at the ground while the guy in front of him paid, trying to resist the temptation to rub himself through his shirt.

Finally, it was his turn. Dylan dropped the box onto the counter in front of him, not quite managing to meet the eyes of the cashier. He made the mistake of trying to fold his arms in front of him, and accidentally brushed one of his nipples. The sudden flood of heat nearly made his knees buckle. He grabbed the counter to steady himself, his blush deepening as he felt a trail of slick running down his thigh. He'd already soaked through his briefs.

He paid, and fled the shop. Once he was safely in his car, he sat for a moment staring at the box that sat innocently in the passenger's seat. A peek wouldn't hurt. Right?

He fumbled with the packaging, his hands shaking as he drew out the dildo. It wasn't anything too extreme—and if he'd found one that was a deep red and about the same size as the incubus, that was his business. He ran a hand along it, feeling the smooth silicon under his fingers. It wasn't nearly the same, cool where Zin's cock was hot to the touch, but he needed something.  _ Anything.  _ The spell that summoned the demon wouldn't work again until a year and a day had passed. Dylan had thought he could wait it out, but no matter how many times he played with himself, he never felt sated.

"Okay," he told himself. "Fifteen minutes. It's just fifteen minutes and then you'll be home." He put the car in gear and started to drive. The engine hummed, sending vibrations shivering up the seat. Dylan swore, his clit twitching as he felt more slick soak into his briefs. He started to rub himself up and down in a desperate bid for friction. His pussy fluttered on empty air.

He needed something inside him.  _ Now. _

Dylan pulled over, parked the car in what looked like an empty construction site, and clambered into the backseat with the dildo in his hand. He lay back and fumbled with his fly, shoving his jeans and underwear down to his ankles and spreading his legs as wide as they could go in the cramped space.

He forced himself to go slowly, running a finger over his slit and gently probing his way inside. With his other hand, he rucked up his shirt and started to play with his nipples. First one, then the other, licking his fingertips and moaning at the feeling of cold air on wet skin. He pinched them and tugged at them until his slick coated the seat beneath him. Then, his stomach clenching in anticipation, he groped at his chest.

There wasn't much—but he felt the swell of flesh there that had grown every time he couldn't control himself. Every time he got so horny that he just had to touch himself until he squealed. Dylan's head lolled back, and he groped for the dildo. It felt thick and heavy in his hands, and when he started to rub the blunt end of it against his slit he cried out. He imagined Zin above him, pinning him down, teasing him with his cock until he begged for it.

The tip pushed inside him. He groaned and squirmed with the thick, hot stretch of it. He couldn't go slowly, now. It was too much. He was so close, he could feel his cunt clenching around the toy. He was such a slut. So horny he couldn't help playing with his pussy, even though he knew it would make his chest swell even more. Dylan started to pump the dildo into himself, rolling his hips with every thrust and moaning, "More, please, make me come on your cock—!"

There was a noise. He jumped, then nearly screamed when he saw a face looming in the window. Dylan and the man who'd just knocked might have locked eyes, if the construction worker hadn't been staring between his legs, at the dildo he was still working in and out of his dripping pussy. It took a moment for the man to get over his shock enough to look away and say, "You can't park here."

Dylan tried to stop. He really did. But he could feel it now, building in the pit of his stomach. His breasts were about to grow again. His back arched, his mouth falling open as he let out a breathy moan. Two weeks and he'd already given in so many times—by the time he was ready to summon Zin again, he'd have made a complete wreck of himself. He pictured Zin palming his breasts, slapping them, making them bounce up and down as he fucked him. And all the while he could feel the construction worker's startled eyes on him, could imagine what he must think of this filthy whore playing himself where anyone might see, who was going to grow tits because he couldn't keep his hands off his horny cunt.

It was that thought that undid him. He buried the dildo as deep as it would go and cried out, "Make me grow big fat tits for you!" His face burned with horrified humiliation. Even if the man hadn't noticed his chest, he'd certainly heard that. But it felt so good that he couldn't stop, no matter how embarrassing it was to fall apart like this with someone watching. He rode out his orgasm, his nipples tingling as his curse swelled beneath them. Only when it was over could he finally put the toy aside and pull up his pants. It was far too late to save his dignity.

The construction worker studiously avoided looking at him while he clambered back into the driver's seat and pulled away. All the way home, Dylan was tormented with thoughts about what would have happened if the man had climbed inside instead. If he'd decided to give him a real cock to fill him up. By the time he stumbled through his front door, he was dripping again. He bent himself over his couch and resigned himself to a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not psychoanalyze this too much...


End file.
